


Fanart - Sydney Carton

by LifeLover



Category: A Tale of Two Cities (1935), A Tale of Two Cities - Charles Dickens
Genre: 1935 film with Ronald Coleman, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by a Movie, Sketches, pencil drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: fanart sketch of Sydney Carton and my ofc Ruby White from Tale of Two Cities.





	Fanart - Sydney Carton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [personalized_radio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalized_radio/gifts).



> Ruby white (ofc) sketch was general and is just included. However, Sydney Carton's sketch was heavily inspired by the 1935 film version of Totc with Ronald Coleman being Sydney Carton. It was also inspired by personalized_radio's fanfic "A Tale of the Darnay's and their Sydney" which I love.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
